sharinganlegendfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakura Haruno
|team = Team 7 |manga = Volume 1, Chapter 4 |image gallery = Sakura Haruro/gallery|gallery}} is a kunoichi of Konohagakure. She is a member of Team 7 and former teammate of Sasuke Uchiha. Background During her time as a genin, Sakura was paired up with Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha and team leader Kakashi Hatake. Appearance Sakura Haruno's full appearance.png|Sakura's full appearance. Genin Sakura.png|Sakura when she was a genin. Sakura has short pink hair, big green eyes and fair skin. She wears a red top, black shorts with a pink apron over it, pink elbow protecters, black gloves, black shoes and a forehead protector with red cloth, which she uses as a headband. She usually carries a pink medical pouch with her. When Sakura was a genin, she wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with or without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, and a blue forehead protector which she used to accentuate her face. During the time Sasuke was still in Konohagakure, her hair was very long. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, at age 19, retained her short hairstyle, though cutting it even shorter this time now reaching around her chin, with her bangs now parted to the left keeping it out of her eyes, and her usual red cloth forehead protector worn as a hairband. Most noticeable is her diamond mark positioned in the middle of her forehead. She now wears a sleeveless red qipao dress that reaches her upper thighs, with white trimmings and a white circular design on the back similar to her Part I attire. It is tied with a black obi and she wears black shorts underneath as well as her usual black gloves and grey elbow protectors, which she now also wears as knee protectors. She has also changed her previous boots to regular black, high heeled ninja sandals. Plot Naruto Uzumaki!! Sakura is invited by her teammate, Naruto Uzumaki, to a Flower Viewing Party and says that her crush, Sasuke Uchiha, will arrive as well. Hearing that Sasuke will make an appearance, she accepts the invite. When the party started, she is most excited to see Sasuke. After coming together, the reborn Team 7 goes to the market to buy items for the party, but Naruto complains about how he is carrying more items then the other two. Sakura then tells Naruto not to complain. Back at the party, Sakura notices Sasuke's female Taka member, Karin, who is also in love with Sasuke. Sakura thinks to herself that she is Sasuke's new girlfriend and complains to Sasuke for cheating on her, the same time Karin complains to Sasuke for meeting Sakura, thinking she was Sasuke's former girlfriend. Sakura makes her move by "accidently" spilling her drink on him and tries to dry him off, thinking she has got the upper hand. However, Karin does the same thing but attempts to lick him dry. Sakura founds this attempt to be weird. She then watches as Naruto and Sasuke play a game of cards but is shocked to see that they are using ninjutsu to aid them. She then smiles seeing that their rivalry has not changed. They then have an eating contest and just as they reach for the last piece of food, they use ninjutsu to clash with each other, destroying the party in the process. Kakashi then arrives late to see everyone lying down on the ground and the cherry blossoms destroyed. Konoha!! After they see Sasuke back in the Konohagakure, Sakura and her fellow teammates welcomes him back, however, Sasuke explains that he has come to retrieve an item, but Sakura and the others ignore his explanation. Sakura and Naruto then follows him to his house. Sasuke shows them the item he was looking for, a scroll containing multiple forbidden techniques passed down from generations of the Uchiha clan. However, when Sakura opens the scroll it ends up being a scroll on how to perform the Sexy Technique which she found to be quite strange. Later, Sakura asked Naruto how she can get Sasuke to notice her, but Naruto is surprised to see that Sasuke has become really good friends with Shikamaru and Chōji when he sees them laying down on the grass together, when in reality Sasuke was copying everything Shikamaru was doing. Afterwards, Sakura joins her teammates in a game of kick the can with Sasuke being "it". The group fails to capture the can due to Sasuke using his Sharingan to gain the advantage. Naruto then completely transforms into the Nine-Tails and kicks not only the can away but Sasuke and destroys half of the village. Sasuke then decides it was his time to leave but Sakura begs him to stay. Seeing how determined she is, he decides to use the Uchiha genjutsu contained within the scroll, but turns out to be a variation of the Sexy Technique, much to Sakura's excitement Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Konohagakure Category:Kunoichi